Live Life and Follow Your Arrow
by SassyRaydorGirl
Summary: Two people who are meant to be together find their way back, they may take a few detours, but they're never lost.


**So this came to my mind when I was listening to one of my favourite Country songs Follow Your Arrow by Kasey Musgraves, I love the song and it says a lot about how many of us feel. Her song really makes me think and gives me hope that one day I'll finally be able to tell that one person how I really feel. Anyway I would like to thank Jekkah for her help with the pairing and everyone else who's reading this, please enjoy.**

…

**Live Life…Follow Your Arrow**

**Erin/Emily**

…

The glass of bourbon sat on the bar in front of her for over an hour, thoughts running through her mind, contemplating whether to drink it or not. The day she'd had, nobody would have blamed her if she'd drank it…the loss of 3 agents, an escapee running loose around Quantico…god only knew how many other lives he'd already taken while he'd been out. She closed her eyes tightly, taking a deep breath before she picked up the glass in her already shaky hand. Her mind went dark as she brought the glass closer to her lips only to be stopped by a warm hand around hers. She slowly opened her eyes and looked to her side to see Emily Prentiss looking down at her, nothing but sympathy conveyed in her eyes.

"Don't do it Ma'am."

Erin felt herself relax a little when Emily took the glass from her and handed it back to the waitress and ordered 2 coffees.

"This isn't a god damn Starbucks darlin'…we're a bar." She said, giving her a curious, if somewhat annoyed look.

"Yeah I can see that, you really gonna argue with FBI."

"I'll see what I can do darling."

"Thanks."

"How did you know where to find me?"

"Rossi mentioned you used to come here a lot when you were drinking."

"I see."

"We've been trying to call you."

"I switched my cell off; I didn't want to be disturbed."

The waitress came back through carrying to cups of coffee and set them down in from of them.

"We only have instant; it's just the stuff we use on break."

"It's fine, thank you."

"You're welcome, they're on the house."

"Thanks."

Emily gave the woman a warm, genuine smile before she turned back to Erin to see her head down, a few tears rolling down her face. Emily had never exactly been close to her Boss over the years, there had been far too much animosity between them than Emily had cared to admit but she didn't want it to continue, not after everything had had taken place that day.

"Erin, look at me." She spoke softly.

Erin raised her head slowly, trying her best to make eye contact with the young brunette.

"Erin what happened today, you're not to blame."

"How can you say that, I gave the green light for those agents to go in. I thought the situation was under control…it was a set up, Duvall's escape…how could I have not seen it."

"Nobody knew, not even us. Hotch was right with you during the negotiations and he agreed with your assessment of the situation, you both agreed that it was safe for those agents to go in."

"They died Emily…they died."

Emily reached out and took tight hold of Erin's hand as Erin looked up at her. "Yes they died, but not because of you…or Hotch but because of Duvall. He took their lives, he set the explosion…there was no way anyone could have known what he was planning."

"Do you think those agents families will believe that, what am I going to tell them."

"You don't have too."

"I'm Section Chief, I do."

"It's already being taken care off."

"What do you mean?"

"Hotch and Dave are already doing the death notices, JJ and Morgan are assisting."

"It's not their job to do that, it's mine."

"Well they figured you could do without this task…just this once."

"Thank you."

…...

Dave and Hotch had just finished serving the firs death notice when they retreated back to the SUV, Dave leaned back in to the seat, closing his eyes briefly.

"Well that was one of the worst things I've ever had too do…those poor kids."

"Yeah, only one more to go."

"Thank god…do you think Emily's tracked Erin down."

"Well if she's where you said she'd be."

"I hope she didn't give in do her demons."

"I'm sure Emily got to her on time."

"I still think it should have been me."

"Come on Dave, you and Strauss have a rocky past…she wouldn't have listened to you."

"What makes you think she'll listen to Emily?"

"I don't know, just a feeling I get."

"I hope your right."

JJ and Morgan drove back to the BAU after completing their death notice; JJ glanced over at Morgan as she drove them back.

"You okay Derek?"

"Fine JJ, I'm just worried about Strauss…if she relapses…she's come so far you know."

"Emily knows what she's doing."

"I still say one of us should have gone, Emily's only been back a few months, and she wasn't around when Strauss was really bad."

"And maybe that's why its better she does it and besides, I think she wanted to do this…she wants to prove that all the hatred between her and Strauss is behind her, behind them."

"I always thought Strauss was a family friend."

"I think she was good friends with Emily's Mom, Emily use to talk very highly of her but I don't know what happened after that…Emily never talks about it."

"Curious."

"To say the least, maybe one day she'll tell us what really happened between her and Strauss."

"You think?"

"No…" JJ smiled as she turned her attentions back to the road in front of her.

…

The bar was getting in to full swing as the night wore on, the waitress came back every so often with more coffee for Emily and Erin, which Emily thanked her for. She could see Erin was returning to her formal self at last, a good talk with good company was clearly all she really needed.

_**If you save yourself for marriage  
>You're a bore<br>If you don't save yourself for marriage  
>You're a horrible person<br>If you won't have a drink  
>Then you're a prude<br>But they'll call you a drunk  
>As soon as you down the first one<strong>_

_**If you can't lose the weight**_  
><em><strong>Then you're just fat<strong>_  
><em><strong>But if you lose too much<strong>_  
><em><strong>Then you're on crack<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're damned if you do<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you're damned if you don't<strong>_  
><em><strong>So you might as well just do<strong>_  
><em><strong>Whatever you want<strong>_  
><em><strong>So<strong>_

The music playing in the background was very soft, very country which Emily loved, she found herself tapping her foot on the bar stool, causing a small laugh to escape Erin's lips.

"Come on, why don't we dance?" Emily asked.

"Oh I don't think I..."

"Oh come on Erin, I love this song…dance with me."

"Nobody else is dancing."

"So…it'll play just for us…live a little."

She watched closely as Emily stood up and took tight hold of Erin's hand and pulled her up with her. She led Erin away from the bar and on to the dance floor, Erin stood not knowing what to do…she'd never been a dancing of any kind. Emily could sense her unease and stepped forward, wrapping her arm gently around Erin's waist and bringing her close to her.

"Follow my lead okay, don't worry…I won't leave you." Emily whispered to her.

Erin allowed Emily to take hold of her as Erin placed her arm around Emily's waist and allowed the younger woman to take charge.

_**Make lots of noise  
>Kiss lots of boys<br>Or kiss lots of girls  
>If that's something you're into<br>When the straight and narrow  
>Gets a little too straight<br>Roll up a joint, or don't  
>Just follow your arrow<br>Wherever it points, yeah  
>Follow your arrow<br>Wherever it points**_

Erin found herself at total ease in Emily's arms, she hadn't felt this safe and loved by someone in so long…not even Dave made her feel this safe. Emily stepped back to watch her Boss, the smile on her face telling Emily she was doing okay.

"Do you feel better?" Emily asked.

"Much, I know you didn't have to come here tonight but I'm glad you did."

"So am I, do you like this song."

"I've never heard it before, it's lovely."

"It's one of my favourites."

"I never had you pinned as a Country fan."

"There's a lot you don't know about me…you should have stuck around all those years ago."

Erin tensed at Emily's words, she hadn't meant for it to come out as cold as she had and immediately regretted it.

"Erin I'm sorry, I didn't mean…."

"No…no it's okay, you're right, things were different back then, I was still married, you were just starting out as an agent and it was just so complicated, your Mother was one of my best friends."

"Not anymore, the way she treats people, I can't imagine she has many friends left."

"Have you never tried to make amends with your Mother?"

"I did try, it's okay for a while but then we revert back to our old habits. We'll never change, some relationships just don't work, love or family."

Emily pulled Erin back to her, closer than before. She could feel Emily's breath on the side of her neck, pulling back just a little to see Emily watching her closely before she felt Emily's lips on her own.

_**If you don't go to church  
>You'll go to hell<br>If you're the first one  
>On the front row<br>You're self-righteous  
>Son of a-<br>Can't win for losing  
>You'll just disappoint 'em<br>Just 'cause you can't beat 'em  
>Don't mean you should join 'em<strong>_

_**So make lots of noise**_  
><em><strong>Kiss lots of boys<strong>_  
><em><strong>Or kiss lots of girls<strong>_  
><em><strong>If that's something you're into<strong>_  
><em><strong>When the straight and narrow<strong>_  
><em><strong>Gets a little too straight<strong>_  
><em><strong>Roll up a joint, or don't<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just follow your arrow<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wherever it points, yeah<strong>_  
><em><strong>Follow your arrow<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wherever it points<strong>_

_**Say what you think**_  
><em><strong>Love who you love<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause you just get<strong>_  
><em><strong>So many trips 'round the sun<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah, you only<strong>_  
><em><strong>Only live once<strong>_

Erin immediately pulled back, a mixture of surprise and sadness in her eyes.

"Erin don't, don't say what I think you're gonna say…not again."

"We can't, it wouldn't be right."

"I don't get you, I've tried so hard to make amends with you since I got back, I put away all the feeling I had for you all those years ago and focused all my energy on being a good FBI Agent and I have."

"You have, I'm not denying that."

"I thought it would give you the time you needed to see that what happened with us, it was meant to happen…you must know that, what we had…it was special."

"Emily please I…"

"I don't get it, you're not married anymore, you're not friends with my Mom, there's nothing in the rule book about inter office relationships…what's stopping you huh."

"I'm sorry, I have to go."

Erin rushed from the dance floor, picking her jacket up from the bar stool before rushing to the door.

"ERIN DON'T…JUST…damn it."

"Everything alright darlin'?"

Emily looked at the waitress who looked to be genuinely concerned for her.

"Yeah…yeah I'll be alright, thank you and thanks for being so nice tonight."

"Its fine darling', glad to help. You like her huh, your Boss."

"It's complicated."

"Doesn't have to be." She smiled before she walked away.

Emily went back to the bar and ordered a beer and listened to the rest of the song as she drowned her sorrows.

_**So make lots of noise  
>Kiss lots of boys<br>Or kiss lots of girls  
>If that's what you're into<br>When the straight and narrow  
>Gets a little too straight<br>Roll up a joint, I would  
>And follow your arrow<br>Wherever it points, yeah  
>Follow your arrow<br>Wherever it points **_

…

Emily was sitting on the edge of her desk the following morning, feeling like crap and regretting the beers she'd consumed after Erin had left. JJ and Morgan arrived followed by Penelope and Reid.

"Emily, you're early."

"Hey JJ, yeah I couldn't sleep."

"How did things go with Strauss?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, she erm…she felt a lot better after we talked."

"Poor thing shouldn't have been blaming herself anyway, she couldn't have known about the bomb." Penelope stated.

"Yeah well she knows that now."

"Morning everyone."

Hotch and Dave arrived together to the entire team assembled.

"Okay we're all here on time, what's happened?" Dave asked.

"Had to happen as some point right." Emily smiled.

"Right well there's no major case right now so just catch up on any paperwork you have, if you don't which I'm guessing Reid doesn't then help someone who does." Hotch smiled.

"Sure thing Hotch, JJ?"

"Yeah I could use a hand."

"I need to go phone my publisher." Dave said, walking away."

Derek followed Penelope to her office while Emily took a seat at her desk.

"Hey, how did things go with Strauss last night?" Hotch asked.

"Oh she's fine, we had a long talk…she got a few things off her chest…she'll be fine."

"Was she drinking?"

"No, just coffee."

"Good, thanks Emily for doing that."

"No need."

…

The day had dragged on for the team, no big cases crossing their desks…normally they wouldn't mind but even their paperwork was now up to date. Erin stepped off the elevator and came to stand at the glass doors that would take her in to the BAU. She spotted some of the team in the break area, chatting and laughing with one another. She spotted Emily who was imitating something Reid had said. Erin had been up half the night going over and over in her mind the conversation she's had with Emily the night before, all the old feelings she'd felt when Emily had held her in her arms. Everything she's said to her had been true, there was nothing stopping them from pursuing a relationship aside from Erin's own fear which after thinking long and hard about it, she'd finally realized she was being silly. She took a deep breath before opening the doors to the bull pen; she could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she got closer and closer to the break room. Everyone looked up when they realized Erin was standing behind them.

"Oh Ma'am, hi…sorry we didn't see you there?"

"It's quite alright Agent Jareau, good afternoon everyone."

"Ma'am, how are feeling?" Derek asked.

"Much better thank you, Emily…"

"Ma'am."

Erin felt the butterflies in her stomach as she smiled in Emily's direction, more than aware of the way the entire team watched on. Emily stood up as Erin approached her.

"I wanted to apologize for rushing out on you last night Emily."

"Look it's fine, you don't need too d….."

Emily was cut off when Erin covered her lips with her own, all Emily could do was reciprocate the kiss as she heard the small gasps of shock from her team mates. Emily pulled back to see the way everyone was staring, even Hotch and Dave stood watching from the second floor. She looked deep in to Erin's eyes, seeing the smile that crept across the older woman's face.

"What are you doing?" She asked softly.

"Following my arrow." She smiled before kissing her again.

_**Say what you think  
>Love who you love<br>'Cause you just get  
>So many trips 'round the sun<br>Yeah, you only  
>Only live once<strong>_

_**So make lots of noise**_  
><em><strong>Kiss lots of boys<strong>_  
><em><strong>Or kiss lots of girls<strong>_  
><em><strong>If that's what you're into<strong>_  
><em><strong>When the straight and narrow<strong>_  
><em><strong>Gets a little too straight<strong>_  
><em><strong>Roll up a joint, I would<strong>_  
><em><strong>And follow your arrow<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wherever it points, yeah<strong>_  
><em><strong>Follow your arrow<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wherever it points<strong>_

…

-Fin


End file.
